


Insolitement vôtre - 6 : Des Jedi dans la neige

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, Neiiiiige !, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka profite des joies de la neige avec Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 6 : Des Jedi dans la neige

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois que le manque de neige chez moi depuis le début de l'hiver m'a donné d'en faire voir aux personnages :)

\- Skyman ! cria Ahsoka en s'engouffrant dans la chambre de son Maître. Il y a plein de neige dehors !

Anakin sentit son apprentie tirer sur ses couvertures, et un vent froid traversa soudainement son corps privé de la chaleur des draps qui le couvrait jusqu'à présent. Il grommela quelque chose d'indistinct, mais Ahsoka était déjà sortie de la pièce en sautillant de joie.

Il vint rejoindre la jeune Togruta dans sa propre chambre. Ahsoka avait déjà enfilé des vêtements chauds et semblait impatiente de goûter à la poudreuse.

\- Venez en profiter aussi, Maître !

Anakin soupira, puis alla enfiler lui aussi une tenue plus adéquate. La neige tombait rarement sur Coruscant, alors les jeunes Jedi étaient en général plutôt excités d'aller en profiter lorsque le sol en béton se recouvrait soudain d'une pellicule blanche.

Il rejoignit Ahsoka dans le hall, et ils sortirent ensemble dans le jardin du Temple. L'air était glacial, mais le paysage était magnifique. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les nombreux arbres, les bords de la grande fontaine, les carrés d'herbe et le sol dallé.

Soudain, il reçut une grosse boule de neige sur le côté de la tête. Il se tourna et vit Ahsoka, hilare, qui était baissée pour ramasser à nouveau de la neige dans sa main. Anakin eut un sourire amusé.

\- Puisque tu veux jouer, Chipie, on va jouer. Mais je ne pense pas que tu seras celle qui gagnera.

S'ensuivit une grosse bataille de boules de neige, au beau milieu du Temple Jedi. Anakin et Ahsoka, d'abord seuls, furent rapidement rejoints par une horde d'apprentis et de Padawans, et quelques Maîtres sortirent pour observer le jeu, arborant un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres.

L'équipe d'Ahsoka finit par remporter la partie, lorsque la Togruta fit tomber une grosse plaque de neige du toit directement sur Anakin. Le pauvre jeune homme fut recouvert de poudreuse avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Frigorifiés, les jeunes combattants se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la cantine du Temple pour profiter d'un chocolat chaud bien mérité.

\- Alors, comme ça, vous me pensiez incapable de vous battre ? fit Ahsoka à Anakin en s'installant à côté de lui.

\- Je reconnais mon erreur, et j'admets ma défaite, laissa tomber Anakin. Je t'ai sous-estimée, je n'aurais pas dû. M'ensevelir sous la neige était une excellente idée.

Ahsoka affichait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage, fière d'avoir battu le Héros Sans Peur.

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'en vais faire une danse rituelle pour que la neige se décide enfin à tomber chez moi ;)
> 
> Si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai créé un compte Facebook spécial auteur (histoire de le différencier de mon compte personnel), donc si vous voulez m'ajouter en amie (mais je ne vous force pas à le faire hein xD), c'est Isa Sidious (... comme c'est original hein ? :p). Voilà, c'était la minute auto-pub, vous pouvez reprendre vos activités normales :D


End file.
